Beside You
by Saikagrl
Summary: Ginny and Harry have a quiet moment after the Chamber of Secrets has been opened.


Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Harry Potter idea. All characters and anything you recognize from the books are also not mine. Ms. Rowling is the genius; anyone who has read the books knows that. The story line is mine though; I like to pretend I can write.

James8 is beta-ing for me.

"Talking in quotes."

_Thinking in italics._

* * *

Harry came into the Gryffindor common room, threw his pack down, and sat next to the fire in one of the large squishy chairs. He glowered to himself about the awful potions professor keeping him in detention for six hours. He then began to glower about the Slytherin group causing him to have detention in the first place. Malfoy was going to get it someday and he almost wished he could be there to see it. He leaned back into the chair, _I really_ _need a to do my homework._ Harry stifled a yawn and looked at his watch, 12:30.

"Long night then Harry?"

Harry jumped, pulling his wand from the folds of his robes. He spun around looking for the person who would intrude on his solace.

Ginny Weasley was lying on the long sofa closest to the fire. She had silently watched Harry's arrival and angry antics. Harry noticed she had an open book in front of her and it looked as though she hadn't written a thing. She closed the book after seeing the direction of his gaze and looked at him waiting for an answer. Ginny understood how Harry felt she wasn't feeling herself lately. Strange events were going on and some of these were happening to her yet she wasn't able to remember things.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I asked you a question first." Ginny averted her gaze to look at the fire. She twisted one of her red locks around her finger.

"Detention was horrible, but who wouldn't say that when it's with Snape. He made me scrub the sinks in the dungeon classroom and then wash the extra jars. Then he told me to rewash the sink I used because it had different potions in it. What he forgot to tell me is the mixed potions might cause numbness. It took me forty-five minutes to clean one sink! What a git."

"Slimy git." Ginny put in.

"Slimy, oily git." Harry shot back.

"With a bad case of dragon breath." Ginny smiled a little.

Harry brightened considerably, "So, what are you doing up so late?"

Ginny tensed slightly, "I couldn't sleep." She blushed at the thought Harry might care what she was doing in the common room.

Harry nodded, "I've had those nights. I keep thinking about the students being petrified and the Chamber of Secrets being opened." Harry noticed Ginny flinch at the mention of what was going on in the school. "Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure the culprit will be caught shortly." Harry knew he saw her grimace at that; _This has to be difficult being her first year at Hogwarts. I thought mine was troublesome. _"Lets not worry about that right now Ginny. What do you say to a chocolate frog?"

"Sure Harry." Ginny chewed on her bottom lip lightly excited about the thought of spending some time with Harry alone.

"Be right back then." Harry took the steps to the boys' dormitory two at a time. He pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs. When he returned to the common room he found Ginny sitting up on the one side of the couch.

"Give up on the homework then?"

"What homework?"

"The stuff you were working on when I came in." Harry sat himself down at the opposite end of the couch making himself comfortable.

Ginny blushed thinking about how close he was to her. "Oh, yeah… I decided to relax before bed." _With you._

Harry pulled open the chocolate frog package and grinned widely at Ginny. She looked back in confusion. He put his arms out and opened the lid quickly allowing the chocolate frog to jump at her. Ginny reacted quickly catching the frog in mid-hop. Harry blinked at her quick reaction.

"I have six brothers, remember?" Ginny grinned, pleased to surprise him. "You have to learn to move fast."

Harry laughed, "You should think about going out for quidditch sometime… just not seeker."

Ginny giggled at the thought, "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure I couldn't replace you as seeker."

"Thank you." Harry looked over at Ginny who was still trying to stifle her giggles.

"Your welcome." Ginny aimed a chocolate frog at Harry and opened the box. Harry reached for the frog that had jumped sideways instead of right at him. "Harry!" He leaned too far to catch it because just as his fingers closed around it, he felt himself slide off the side of the sofa.

Harry landed on his side before he even knew he fell. He looked up at Ginny. She was sitting beside him on the floor. "Are you alright Harry!"

"I fell off the sofa." Harry could feel the laughter bubbling up inside of him, "I fell off the sofa to catch a chocolate frog!"

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny looked at him worry on her face.

"Some seeker I am!" Harry laughed out loud, "I can't even stay on a sofa for a chocolate frog!"

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny had begun to giggle again.

"If anyone had seen that, you probably would become seeker."

Ginny looked at Harry and then smacked him, "Then next time do that in front of Oliver Wood!" She sat down on the edge of the sofa looking down at where Harry lay eating on the chocolate frog. He offered her the last bite, which she accepted happily.

"I hate to cut our evening short Ginny, but I'm getting tired." Harry stood up to gather his things. "We should do this again sometime."

"That would be interesting, what do you plan to fall off of next time?" Ginny was sighed knowing Harry was leaving, but she stifled a yawn herself.

Harry just grinned at her, "You'll have to be here to find out next time, won't you?"

Each turned to go to the stairs to their dormitory.

"Hey Gin." Harry waited until she began to turn and then tossed a chocolate frog box towards her. She reached up and caught it without trouble. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Harry."

Ginny climbed to her room slowly replaying the night in her head. She took off her robe and set it at the end of her bed before climbing under the covers. She felt refreshed, as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her mind. Gently, she pushed the chocolate frog box under her pillow. _I'll have sweet dreams with this under my pillow. I'll need to write everything down in my diary tomorrow. I wonder what Tom will say._

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
